DESEO DE UN ANGEL
by serenity chan01
Summary: que pasaria si conociera aun chico que es el amor de tu vida y te das cuentas que es un angel y has sido separado de su lado. se podran unir de nuevo kaitakao, reimax


**DESEO DE UN ANGEL**

_Los personajes de beyblades no son míos, ni el anime es míos, asi que no me demanden._

****

_Parejas: kai/takao (principales) y un poco de rei/max_

_Yaoi___

_Capitulo I _

**_ANHELO_**

Tres chicos se encontraban en un parque de Moscú, era invierno y hacia demasiado frió en ese lugar.

Se puede saber por que estamos en este lugar - decía un chico de 18 años de larga cabellera negra como la noche sujetada con una cinta blanca, de ojos felinos color ámbar vestía de blanco y estaba acompañado por otros dos chicos menores que el – no ven que me estoy congelando.

Rei tiene razón, estoy muriéndome de frió – expreso el otro chico de 17 años de cabello rubio corto y ojos azules como el cielos que vestía de blanco también- por que tuvimos que bajar en Rusia si este no era nuestro destino Takao.

No lo recuerdan verdad, ninguno de los dos recuerda este lugar – dijo un muchacho de 17 años de cabello azul tormenta y sus ojos eran del mismo color y a diferencia de los otros dos su piel era morena, traía el cabello suelto, vestía de blanco como los otros dos.

Ah – expresaron los chicos sorprendidos y mirándose confundido los dos

Takao de que hablas, que tiene este lugar de especial – dijo Rei mirando el parque que estaba cubierto de nieve.

Es que este es lugar donde bajamos a la tierra para nuestro entrenamiento de Ángeles, ahora recuerdan – miro el moreno fijamente a sus amigos con la esperanza de que recordaran.

Ya recuerdo hace 10 años estuvimos aquí – reacciono Max con emoción al recordar los momentos que vivieron en ese lugar - pero no duramos muchos tiempo.

Yo también recuerdo este lugar, hace tiempo que no venimos a este lugar – dijo Rei mirando a los alrededores.

En este lugar viví los momentos más felices de mi vida – expreso el moreno con melancolía al recordar que en ese lugar había dejado a la persona que más amo y que más nunca volvió a ver.

Takao – el rubio se acerco al takao al verlo en ese estado - no me digas que todavía que todavía lo recuerdas.

Si – miro al cielo y sintió una presión en el pecho - un día como hoy conocí a la persona que mas amo en la vida y tuve que dejar por ser un ángel – unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

No tenias elección takao, no es tu culpa – se acerco Rei abrazando al moreno para reconfortarlo, lo mismo hacia Max le dolía ver a su amigo en ese estado.

Todavía lo recuerdo – murmuró al viento.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Rei, Max miren este lugar es hermoso no creen- dijo un alegre niño moreno de 7 años – nunca pensé que la tierra fuera tan linda – daba salto como loco alado de su amigo Max.

Si es muy hermosa takao – dijo sonriendo rei al ver a sus amigos emocionados.

Niños vengan – dijo una dulce voz de una mujer joven vestida de blanco y hermosa alas, quien era la tutora de los jóvenes ángeles.

Si – gritaron los tres niños al mismo tiempo.

Como verán lo he traído a la tierra para empezar su entrenamiento de ángeles – dijo sonriéndole a los niños - estarán aquí por un tiempo indefino, así podrán estar en contacto con los humanos y así conocerlo mejor.

Una pregunta – dijo el rubio tímidamente.

Si max – dijo dulcemente el ángel.

Por que no trajeron a este lugar tan frió – expreso tiritando de frió.

Sonriendo- eso no lo se max solo sigo ordenes, pero no te preocupes por el frió max en este parque hay un bosque y una cabaña que serán de ustedes por el tiempo que se quedaran en este lugar estarás calientito - Respondi

Acariciando las mejillas del rubio que estaban fría.

Eso quiere decir que usted no estará con nosotros – pregunto rei un poco preocupado.

Si es cierto no podré estar con ustedes ya que es una prueba que deben pasarla ustedes solos y tu rei eres responsable del cuidado de max y takao mientras este aquí de acuerdo – mirándolo tiernamente.

Confié en mi los cuidare hasta con mi vida si fuera necesario – respondió rei seguro de si mismo.

Lo se, por eso te di esa responsabilidad – expreso contenta su tutora en es momento sintió como alguien la abrazo tiernamente – si takao – dijo respondiendo al abrazo.

Quiero saber si podré mostrar mis hermosas alas a las personas que conozca – dijo inocentemente el pequeño.

No mi pequeño, las personas no pueden saber que son ángeles, vivaran como humanos, y si algunos se entera deberán borrarles eso recuerdos para que no afecte su entrenamiento – dijo seria el ángel

No me gustaría borrarle a nadie su recuerdo por mi culpa – expreso triste el moreno.

Mi lindo takao es una regla que no podemos cambiar y hay que cumplirla aunque no los guste - dijo tiernamente – no te preocupes si tienes precaución eso pasara, por favor cambia esa carita si.

La tendré así no tendré que hacerlo – dijo feliz el moreno.

Así me gusta verte feliz – sonriendo – bueno llego la hora de despedirnos- los niños se pusieron tristes- no se ponga así mis niños, siempre estaré cuidándolo, vendré cuando sea el momento de regresar- termino diciendo un poco triste, le dio a cada uno un beso de despedida- adiós mis pequeños- una luz cegó a los pequeños transportándolo a la cabaña que su tutora le había dicho.

Donde estamos – pregunto max desorientado

Estamos en la cabaña – respondió rei

Es muy bonita y calientita también – expreso el moreno.

Había pasado un mes desde que los pequeños habían bajado del cielo, recorrían la cuidad de Moscú viendo las personas como Vivian, alguna veces ayudaban con su poderes si alguien estaba en peligro, siempre teniendo cuidado que nadie descubriera que eran ángeles. Un día takao salio a pasear solo al bosque sin pensar que hay encontraría una persona que seria especial para el.

No se por que rei no me deja pasear solo, se cuidarme muy bien, además nunca me deja ver esta parte del bosque – dijo curioso takao - si tengo cuidado no me perderé.- comenzó a caminar hacia donde rei le había prohibido pasear – no se ve peligroso - dijo viendo los hermoso pinos que estaban cubierto de nieve en eso escucha un ruido como si alguien llorara, camino hasta llegar a un arbusto donde pudo ver a un niño arrodillado llorando amargamente, al acercarse piso una rama haciendo ruido.

Quien esta allí – el niño levantándose viendo a todo lado – muéstrate no te tengo miedo – dijo desafiante, era un niño de 9 años, piel blanca como la nieve, su cabello era bicolor y sus ojos de color rubí, tenia una mirada que daba miedo – sal de una buena vez – dijo con mas fuerza, esto hizo que el moreno se asustara y saliera del arbusto.

Disculpa no quise espiarte – se disculpo el moreno con una sonrisa.

El otro niño no pudo decir nada al ver tan lindo niño que le sonreía tan tiernamente, no podía creer que existiera niño así "parece un ángel" pensó el niño pero se regaño a si mismo ya que el había dejado de creer el los ángeles hace tiempo.

Quien eres – después de mirarlo tanto tiempo pudo articular unas palabras

Me llamo takao – dijo el moreno felizmente – y tu

Kai – respondió fríamente.

Sonriendo-Sabes tienes un bonito nombre- cambiando su cara a preocupación - por que llorabas – pregunto.

Por nada, no es asunto tuyo – respondió cortante.

Perdón no quise incomodarte – bajo tristemente la mirada, no sabia por que le dolía que ese niño le respondiera de esa manera, el quería se su amigo y ayudarlo a superar esa tristeza que sentía kai.

Kai al verlo así se sintió mal, ese niño no le había hecho nada para que lo tratara tan frió, además era la primera persona que se preocupaba por el sin haberse conocido - no discúlpame tu por haberte tratado así – dijo suavizando su voz.

Takao al escuchar esas palabras alzo rápidamente la mirada estaba feliz y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial – no te preocupes, no hay problemas-sonriendo.

Kai se sorprendió al ver el cambio de ánimo de tan adorable niño"sigo diciendo que es un ángel, pero que estoy diciendo, por que cuando veo ese niño mi corazón se acelera y mis mejilla se sonroja si lo acabo de conocer" pensó kai al ver a takao sonriéndole.

Vives en Moscú – pregunto el pequeño para romper el silencio que había

Si vivo con mi abuelo – dijo con más confianza

Y tu padres –siguió preguntado el moreno, los dos estaban sentado en un tronco que le servia de asiento.

Murieron hace un año – dijo tristemente

Los siento, no quise que recordaras cosa triste – dijo triste – por eso llorabas lo extrañas verdad.

No te preocupes tu no sabia –le salio como un susurro saliéndole alguna lagrimas sin querer.

Kai – takao lo abrazo y comenzó a arrullarlo para calmarlo, le dolía verlo así en su interior estaba creciendo un gran cariño sin el saberlo- por favor ya no llores-le decía dulcemente.

"Por que siento esto, se siente tan bien estar en su brazos, encuentro esa paz que había perdido, no quiero separarme del el" decía mentalmente kai al sentir el calor de takao.

Sabes tu padres te ven y cuidan en el cielo – expreso el pequeño ángel

Kai separo inmediatamente del el con la mirada llena de odio - eso es mentira, ellos están muerto y punto se olvidaron de mi dejándome a la suerte como si no valiera nada.

Takao se sorprendió al escucharlo, como un niño podía guardar tanto odio y rencor en su interior- por que dices eso, tus padres son tu ángeles de la guarda no puede decir tal cosa.

Mentira, mentira- gritaba fuertemente como si las palabras de takao lo lastimaran.

Kai por que te pones así –quiso acercarse a el pero se alejo

Yo no creo en lo ángeles, son solo invento para niños tontos, que tienen fe en algo y yo hace tiempo deje de creer en tales seres – dijo kai mirándolo fijamente con odio y no permitiré que digas mas mentiras.

Para takao esas palabras fueron como puñales clavadas en su corazón "el no cree en los ángeles esto no puede ser, debió pasarle algo terrible para que diga eso debo saber que fue para ayudarlo, ya que…que lo amo" takao comprendió que se había enamorado de kai y lo ayudaría a superar ese dolor que estaba destruyendo al hermoso niño de ojo rubí.

Kai dime por que no crees en los ángeles - pregunto serio pero con tristeza

Por…por que mi abuelo me aborrece, me hecha la culpa de la muerte de mi padres, me dice que debí morir yo es su lugar, me tiene encerrado siempre una especie de cárcel que es mi habitación, me golpea, abusa de mi, destruye mis sueños, esperanza, mi vida no vale nada, pedí tanto que mis padres me salvara de las garras de abuelo por que creí que eran mis ángeles que me protegían pero nunca llegaron me dejaron solo sufriendo ese martirio todo los días hasta hoy que puede escapar por unas horas ya que mi abuelo no esta y me descubre no me importa si me matan – comenzó a llorar otra vez – solo me alegra es a verte conocido y que me escucharas - cayo arrodillado llorando.

Takao no soporto lo que había escuchado nunca se imagino que su kai había sufrido tanto, lloraba con toda su alma se arrodillo y abrazo a kai de nuevo, una idea se le vino a la cabeza "si hago lo que estoy pensado estaré débil pero importa para calmar el dolor de kai lo soportare" comenzó a susúrrale suaves palabras para tranquilizarlo.

No te preocupes kai, ya no estarás solo, me tiene a mi-le dijo takao a kai dulcemente haciendo que kai se sonrojara- yo borrare ese dolor y odio que te embargas volverás a creer en los ángeles- comenzó a besar las mejillas de kai limpiando las lagrimas que quedaban en ese bello rostro – cree en mi kai – dijo suavemente, kai lo miraba encantado nadie lo había tratado así, sentía que la vida volvía, al verlo tan amorosamente, kai comprendió que se había enamorado del moreno- te amo kai – dijo takao y comenzó a brillar como nunca ante lo había hecho, descubrió sus alas comenzando a volar, sus alas eran hermosa, brillaban.

Kai no podía creerlo takao era un ángel y le dijo que lo amaba y si pensaba que era lindo ahora era el ser mas hermoso que había visto, vio como sus alas lo cubrían amorosamente y lo hacia flotar podía ver como takao le sonreía y lo estrecha en su brazos- yo también te amo takao - dijo kai amorosamente, mirándolo fijamente se acerco hasta rozar su labios con los del hermoso ángel convirtiéndose en dulce beso, que duro un largo rato ya que takao eliminaba todo el odio y dolor que tenia kai, ese era su regalo de amor, al terminar el beso se sentía débil pero no le importaba ya que había encontrado al amor de su vida y era correspondido.

Te siente bien takao - pregunto kai preocupado al verlo pálido y con dificultad de mantenerse en equilibrio.

Si…si estoy bien - respondió débilmente descendiendo.

Kai se asusto al verlo así - por favor dime que te pasa- en sus ojos reflejaba preocupación

Al verlo takao se alegro de que esos ojos ya no reflejaba ese odio, en cada momento se sentía mas débil, se recostó en el pecho de kai respirado con dificultada – solo estoy débil por que elimine todo tu dolor kai ese es mi regalo- sonriendo.

Por que lo hiciste si te ibas a debilitar, no debiste hacerlo – dijo preocupado

Por que te amo – volvió a besarlo pero esta vez más apasionado, al terminar el beso takao le pidió a kai que lo acompañara hasta su casa, ya que no podía el solo, al estar cerca takao paro de caminar.

Que pasa takao- dijo kai extrañado

Aquí me puedes dejar, es mejor que ya te vallas a tu casa sino te regañaran y no te preocupes tu abuelo no puede hacerte nada estas protegido, ya no te lastimara mas – dijo el moreno sonriendo.

Esta seguro que puedes llegar a tu casa- dijo con duda

Si no te preocupes, no veremos mañana- dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Si te siente débil mañana es mejor que no vengas- dijo kai abrazando a su niño por la cintura- no quiero que este débil por mi culpa.

Ya te dije que no es tu culpa, yo lo quise hacer- correspondiendo el abrazo- hasta mañana mi amor.

Hasta mañana mi dulce ángel y gracias por cambiar mi vida- le dio un beso y se marcho, takao reunió toda su fuerza para poder llegar a su casa y al entrar se encontró a rei y a max esperándolo.

Donde estab….- no puedo terminar lo que iba decir al ver que takao se desmayo de tanto esfuerzo que hizo ese día, lo llevaron a su cuarto y max lo arropo y lo dejo descansar, mañana se aclararía las cosas, al momento de cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar que takao decía un nombre entre sueños "quien es kai" se pregunto max al terminar de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de takao.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: hola me llamo serenity chan y este es mi primer fanfic que escribo de esta serie así que le pido que sean paciente, me esforcé por escribirla, espero que le haya gustado el primer capitulo. Comentarios, critican, abucheo, halago, consejos serán bien recibido. Así que dejen review. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en la próxima


End file.
